religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Islam en homoseksualiteit
thumb|right|300px|De Gaypride in Istanbul Dit artikel gaat over visies op homoseksualiteit in de islam. Hieronder worden de standpunten van moslims van diverse islamitische geloofsrichting besproken. Alhoewel er binnen deze richtingen een waaier van houdingen te ontwaren valt, beschouwen de meeste moslims homoseksualiteit (als belevenis van een seksuele gerichtheid) niet als evenwaardig ten opzichte van heteroseksualiteit. In het algemeen kan gezegd worden dat publiekelijk veel moslims moeite hebben met homoseksualiteit. Islamitische visies In het algemeen beschouwen moslims die hetero zijn homoseksualiteit als een keuze. Homoseksuele neigingen kunnen zich volgens deze moslims op diverse manieren manifesteren, van overspel tot verkrachting en van necrofilie tot bestialiteit. Deze neigingen kunnen volgens deze moslims voortkomen uit influisteringen van djinn (kwade geesten), invloed uit de media of zelfs uit menselijk gepraat dan wel direct contact. Moslimgeleerden schrijven ouders voor om hun kinderen op tienjarige leeftijd niet in hetzelfde bed te laten slapen (om homoseksuele experimenten te voorkomen) www.ummah.com: De Heilige Profeet schreef het scheiden van kinderen in hun bed voor op het tiende levensjaar: "Verorder uw kinderen de salat te verrichten wanneer zij de leeftijd van zeven hebben bereikt en sla ze voor het niet-verrichten ervan wanneer zij de leeftijd van tien bereikt hebben, en rangschik hun bedden (voor het slapen) afzonderlijk." (Aboe Dawoed). Als homoseksualiteit het gevolg zou zijn van een genetisch noodlot, dan zijn er twee belangrijke overwegingen. De eerste is dat God aan ieder mens een opdracht meegeeft om te overwinnen. Bij een homoseksueel zou deze opdracht zijn geaardheid te overwinnen kunnen zijn. Gods opdracht is altijd uitvoerbaar, maar hoeft zeker geen makkelijke opgave te zijn. Het zou echter ook kunnen dat homoseksualiteit niet te overwinnen is en daarmee geen Goddelijke opdracht. Het tweede dat meegewogen moet worden is dat God een mens hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet zal straffen voor iets dat Hij de mens zelf heeft meegegeven. Mohammed heeft volgens een Hadith gezegd: wie kan trouwen, moet trouwen. Hieruit zou eveneens beredeneerd kunnen worden dat als homoseksualiteit een aangeboren eigenschap is en vanuit die gedachte iemand geen geslachtsgemeenschap wil hebben met een persoon van het andere geslacht, dat deze persoon in de onmogelijkheid is om te trouwen. Bij het huwelijk is namelijk seksualiteit ingesloten; iets dat deze persoon niet kan bieden aan een partner van het andere geslacht. Op grond van deze redenatie behoeft deze persoon niet te trouwen. Ook enkele profeten, zoals Isa en Jahja, waren niet getrouwd zonder dat zij daartoe verplicht werden door anderen of dat zij werden verworpen door de gemeenschap. Een huwelijk tussen een man en een vrouw waarbij een van de partners feitelijk geen gevoelens heeft voor de ander wordt in principe als haram beschouwd. Binnen het huwelijk hebben zowel de man als de vrouw recht op seksualiteit en liefde, iets dat niet geboden kan worden als een van de partners geen daadwerkelijke gevoelens kan opbrengen voor de ander op grond van bijvoorbeeld homoseksualiteit. Rollen Vaak wordt er door moslims onderscheid gemaakt tussen de "verschaffende, actieve" en "ontvangende, passieve" partij. Slechts degene die ontvangt en daarmee als vrouw gezien kan worden, wordt in dit geval gestigmatiseerd ("manjuk"). Wie een "gevende, actieve" rol speelt geldt nog steeds als hetero, mits hij zich in het openbare leven maar als heteroman gedraagt en een gezin sticht. Sommige moslims hebben grote moeite met de 'ontvangende' partij, juist door deze gedachtegang om man te blijven. Ook bestaan er grote groepen moslims die ieder homoseksueel contact verwerpen. Beschuldigingen Doordat veel moslims negatief staan tegenover homoseksualiteit, bestaan er verschillende beschuldigingen die gebruikt worden. Enkele daarvan zijn: * Homoseksualiteit is een besmettelijke ziekte. * Homoseksuelen worden beschuldigd van het veroorzaken en verspreiden van AIDS. * Homoseksuelen worden bekritiseerd omdat ze volgens sommige moslims vrouwelijkheid imiteren. Mohammed zou mannen vervloekt hebben die zich vrouwelijk gedroegen en vrouwen die zich mannelijk gedroegen. * Wetenschappers en biologen worden bekritiseerd, vanwege de conclusie die zij uit genetische onderzoeken trekken dat homoseksualiteit géén keuze is. Homoseksualiteit in de Koran en Ahadith De Koran geeft in verschillende ayat aanleiding om homoseksualiteit te veroordelen. Deze citaten zijn voor vele moslims reden om de geaardheid te verbieden. Sommige moslims (onder meer Omar Nahas, stichter van de Stichting Yoesuf) zijn van mening dat de aangehaalde verzen over Lot niet noodzakelijkerwijs gaan over een bestraffing wegens homoseksualteit of homoseksuele handelingen, maar eerder over een schending van het recht van gasten op veiligheid en bescherming van hun lichamelijke (en geestelijke) integriteit. Daarnaast zijn er ook ayat die lijken te wijzen op een tolerantie ten opzichte van homoseksualiteit. Deze passages hebben echter uitsluitend betrekking op het Paradijs, en worden voor de aardse situatie dan ook weinig aangehaald. In deze ayat wordt beschreven dat in het Paradijs jongens zullen zijn die mooier zijn dan de mooiste parels. In ogenschouw moet genomen worden dat aardse zonden in het Paradijs niet voorkomen, waardoor het mogelijk zou kunnen zijn dat homoseksualiteit in het Paradijs aanvaard wordt. Dit valt echter niet te controleren en mocht dit al zo zijn, dan is het geen vrijbrief om op aarde, waar zonden wel bestaan, te doen wat in de Hemel toegestaan zou zijn. Ayaat ter verwerping * Soera De Vrouwen 15-16 "En voor degenen uwer vrouwen, die zich aan ontucht schuldig maken, roept vier uwer als getuigen tegen haar en als zij getuigen, sluit haar dan in de huizen op, totdat de dood haar achterhaalt, of totdat God haar een weg opent. En als twee te midden van u zich hieraan schuldig maken, straft hen beiden. En als zij berouw hebben en zich verbeteren, laat hen dan met rust, voorzeker, God is Berouwaanvaardend, Genadevol. " * Soera De Kantelen 80-82 "Gij nadert met wellust mannen, in plaats van vrouwen. Neen, gij zijt een volk dat de perken te buiten gaat." Het antwoord van zijn volk was slechts: "Verdrijft hen uit uw stad, want zij zijn mannen die zich rein willen houden." * Soera De Dichters 165-175 "Nadert gij van alle schepselen de mannen? En verlaat gij uw vrouwen, die uw Heer voor u heeft geschapen? Neen, gij zijt een volk dat de perken te buiten gaat." Zij zeiden: "Als gij niet ophoudt, o Lot, zult gij zeker worden verbannen." Hij zeide: "Waarlijk, ik veracht uw handelwijze." Mijn Heer, red mij en mijn familie van hetgeen zij doen." Daarom redden Wij hem en zijn hele gezin. Behalve een oude vrouw die achterbleef. Daarna vernietigden Wij de anderen. En Wij deden een regen op hen regenen, en vreselijk was de regen voor hen, die waren gewaarschuwd. Daarin is waarlijk een teken maar de meesten hunner willen niet geloven. En voorwaar, uw Heer is de Machtige, de Genadevolle. * Soera De Mieren 55-58 Nadert gij wellustig de mannen in plaats van de vrouwen? Neen, gij zijt een onwetend volk." Maar het antwoord van zijn volk was niets anders dan dat zij zeiden: "Verdrijft Lot's familie uit uw stad want zij zijn mensen, die zich rein willen houden." Daarom redden Wij hem en zijn familie behalve zijn vrouw; Wij deden haar tot de achterblijvenden behoren. En Wij deden een regen over hen komen, en vreselijk was de regen voor de gewaarschuwden. * Soera De Spin 28-29 En toen Lot tot zijn volk zeide: "Gij verricht een gruweldaad die niemand onder het mensdom ooit vòòr u heeft begaan. Nadert gij mannen met wellust en rooft gij op de weg, en begaat gij zelfs gruweldaden in uw bijeenkomsten?" Maar het antwoord van zijn volk was niet anders dan dat zij zeiden: "Breng de straf van God over ons als gij de waarheid spreekt." Ayaat ter acceptatie * Soera De Berg 21-27 "En met de gelovigen zullen Wij hun nageslacht, dat hun in het geloof volgt, verenigen. En Wij zullen zeker niets aan hun werken afdoen. Elk mens is onderpand voor zijn daden. En Wij zullen hun een overvloed van fruit en vlees schenken, volgens hun wensen. Daar zullen zij elkaar een beker van hand tot hand reiken waarin ijdelheid noch zonde zal zijn. En er zullen knapen rondgaan alsof zij welbewaakte parels zijn. En zij zullen zich vragend tot elkaar wenden. Zij zullen zeggen: "Voorheen vreesden wij ter wille van onze families. Maar God is ons genadig geweest en heeft ons voor de marteling van de brandende wind behoed." " * Soera De Onoverkomelijke Gebeurtenis 17-26 "Daar zullen jonge mannen onder hen rondgaan die niet zullen verouderen. Met bekers, kannen en kopjes gevuld uit een zilveren bron -Zij zullen daarvan geen hoofdpijn krijgen noch zullen zij dronken worden - En met fruit dat zij het liefst hebben – En met vlees van vogelen dat zij begeren. En er zullen schonen zijn met grote, mooie ogen, Als verscholen parels. Als beloning voor wat zij plachten te doen. Zij zullen daar geen ijdele gesprekken of zondige taal horen, doch het woord "vrede, vrede." " * Soera De Mens 11-22 "En Hij zal hen voor hun standvastigheid belonen met een tuin en kleren van zijde, zich daarin nedervlijende op sofa's zullen zij het noch te koud noch te warm hebben. En de schaduw der bomen zal dicht over hen zijn en de trossen fruit zullen gemakkelijk bereikbaar worden gemaakt. En zilveren vaten zullen aan hen worden rondgegeven worden, en bekers, kristalhelder, uit zilver, in de juiste maat vervaardigd. En daarin zal hun een drank worden gegeven, vermengd met gember van een bron genaamd Salsabiel. En jongens, die niet verouderen, zullen om hen rondgaan (om hen te bedienen). Wanneer gij hen ziet, denkt gij dat zij verstrooide paarlen zijn. En waarheen gij ook kijkt, zult gij een zaligheid voelen en een groot koninkrijk aanschouwen. Zij zullen klederen van fijne groene zijde en zwaar brokaat dragen en zilveren armbanden. En hun Heer zal hun een zuivere drank geven. Hij zal zeggen: "Dit is uw loon, omdat uw streven waardevol was." " Ahadith Verschillende Ahadith zijn van toepassing op homoseksualiteit en het taboe daaromtrent. Eerder genoemd werd al wie kan trouwen, moet trouwen (Bukhari, volume 7, Boek 62, nummer 4). Drie andere Ahadith die betrekking kunnen hebben op homoseksualiteit zijn: * Als iemand van jullie zich schuldig maakt aan enige immoraliteit, het is beter dat het verborgen blijft achter Gods gordijn, maar als hij het ons onthult, zullen wij zeker Gods wet op hem toepassen (Maududi 3:305). * De dienaar die de fouten van een ander in het verborgene houdt, diens fouten zullen door God in het verborgene blijven op de Dag des oordeels (Muslim 6267). * Iedere moslim wordt de veiligheid gegarandeerd, behalve zij die het verborgene openbaar maken. Zoiets kan zijn als iemand 's nachts iets heeft begaan en 's morgens, als God je gesluierd heeft, te zeggen: "Oh zo-en-zo! Ik deed gisteren dit-en-dat," Gods sluier weg te halen in de morgen nadien, nadat God je gesluierd had in de avond ervoor (Bukhari 5721). Situatie van homo's en islam wereldwijd Vervolging In bepaalde delen van de wereld worden ook heden ten dage nog homoseksuelen vervolgd in naam van de islam. Anaal verkeer (meer algemeen, sodomie) blijft op veel plaatsen een serieuze misdaad, zowel tussen hetero- als homoseksuelen. Op homoseksualiteit staat (peildatum 2003) de doodstraf in de volgende op islamitische leest geschoeide landen: Iran, Jemen, Mauritanië, Nigerië, Saoedi-Arabië, Soedan en de Verenigde Arabische Emiraten. Ilga:7 countries still put people to death for same-sex acts Levenslange gevangenisstraffen kunnen worden gegeven in Bangladesh en de Maldiven. De geestelijk leider mufti Talgat Tajuddin van Rusland is van mening dat homo's geen rechten behoren te hebben en voorspelde een protest dat in omvang groter zou zijn dan de recente rellen rondom de gewraakte moslimcartoons. Dit terwijl er juist in zijn gebied geen rellen zijn geweest omtrent de cartoons. Turkstalige, islamitische landen In sommige Turkstalige islamitische landen verloopt de homo-emancipatie juist relatief goed. Zo werd op 1 april 2006 de eerste homobar in Alanya (Turkije) persoonlijk door de burgemeester geopend. In Istanboel en de meeste andere Turkse steden vindt men echter al jaren homobars, die soms de wind mee en soms de wind tegen hebben van de lokale overheden. In Ottomaanse literaire kringen was het schrijven over homoseksualiteit al geen zonde en veel Turkse TV-presentatoren, schrijvers en filmregisseurs zijn openlijk homoseksueel of verwerken homoseksualiteit in hun werk. Tegenwoordig is homo-activisme niet meer verboden. In Turkije worden homoseksuele contacten ook gedoogd als mogelijkheid voor jongens om 'ervaring op te doen', voordat ze een relatie met een vrouw aangaan. Discriminatie of het trouwen onder dwang van de familie is echter nog een veelvoorkomend probleem. Ook in de meeste andere Turkstalige landen, zoals Azerbeidzjan, Kazachstan en Kirgizië is homoseksualiteit niet verboden. In de Turkstalige landen Oezbekistan en Turkmenistan is enkel homoseksueel gedrag tussen mannen verboden en gelden milde straffen. In Nederland en Vlaanderen In Nederland en Vlaanderen verloopt de homo-emancipatie van homoseksuele moslims soms moeizaam. Deze moslims zijn bang om buiten de moslimgemeenschap gesloten te worden. Ook hetero-moslims laten soms hun afkeer duidelijk merken tegenover homoseksuelen wat al enkele keren in de media werd uitgelicht. Toch bestaat er een ondergrondse en soms bovengrondse beweging van homoseksuele moslims die proberen een plek te vinden. Sinds 2004 bestaat er in Amsterdam ook een Arabische homobar, Habibi Ana en elk jaar is er in Amsterdam een Turkse homofeest Pink Istanbul. Zie ook * Christendom en homoseksualiteit * Homoseksualiteit Externe links * Hedendaagse wetenswaardigheden islam - homoseksualiteit * Merhaba (België) }} Categorie:Homoseksualiteit Categorie:Islam de:Homosexualität im Islam en:LGBT topics and Islam es:Homosexualidad e islam fi:Homoseksuaalisuus ja islam fr:Homosexualité dans l'islam it:Omosessualità e islam ms:Kehomoseksualan dan Islam pt:Islão e homossexualidade ru:Гомосексуальность и ислам sv:Homosexualitet och islam zh:同性戀與伊斯蘭教